Brother My Brother
by renk3r
Summary: He was his twin. They shared everything together: their food, their toys, their bed. They couldn't be separated, not even with the attempts of others—Yami made sure of that. Puzzleshipping. Incest.


**Brother My Brother**

-x-

 _Summary: He was his twin. They shared everything together: their food, their toys, their bed. They couldn't be separated, not even with the attempts of others—Yami made sure of that. Puzzleshipping. Incest._

 **Warnings:**

 **Yaoi/Lemon/Smut/Incest/Underaged (16)**

Hopefully this won't screw with your mind too badly ;P And, if you read this despite the warnings, you're honestly responsible for your own actions. Curiosity killed the cat, so I'm hoping satisfaction will bring it back. Enjoy ;D

PS: Sorry I've been away for so long. I've been meaning to update **Red String** and **Broken Hero** for a while now, especially since I still have big plans for them, RS especially, but it's been difficult getting back into the YGO mindset. I will be working on updating them though, perhaps sometime soon, so don't fret about me never finishing it! I'm just being, well—super duper late. Haha.

Ha.

/hides away in shame

PPS: I've just opened up a Skype account because I desperately need to spazz out with Puzzleshippers haha. If you want to spazz, RP, or just get to know me a bit better (you cray), then hit me up! **karen . renrin** (without the spaces)

* * *

Yami's first memory was not a sight, but a touch. Before he could remember his first image of a memory, he remembered the touch of a hand in his own. The hand was a perfect match for him, exactly the same, as if he was grasping his own self in the blind darkness. He had held on tightly and didn't let go.

It was the same hand he held when they laughed and played, awkwardly wrestling each other with flailing, uncontrollable limbs. It was a hand that belonged to a person Yami had known even before he was birthed. When he looked at him, he was met with bright, violet eyes that mirrored his own and with wild, unkempt hair that matched his in its ruggedness. They stood at the same height, shared the same face, slept in the same cot and owned the same toys. As he grew up, he came to understand that this mirror of him was called his brother.

For a long time, he felt that his brother was actually him—a clone, a perfect copy, because they liked the same things and thought the same thoughts. But whereas some might find it disconcerting to be in the presence of a copy when they felt they should be unique, he harboured no resentment for him, no. Even though their parents referred to him as the 'older' brother, Yami believed that they were wrong.

Yuugi was Yami and Yami was Yuugi.

Their hands fit perfectly together, they had been created together, for each other—they were the same. They were two bodies sharing the same soul.

It was only when they grew older yet that Yami began to see the differences.

Yami didn't like eating canned spaghetti, whereas Yuugi did. Yami preferred the cartoon with the snarky frog rather than the cartoon with the adventurous bear. Yami ate more slowly in order to savour the taste, and Yuugi liked to inhale his food with wild abandon. Yami's favourite colour was black and Yuugi's favourite colour was red. Yami was brave and Yuugi frightened easily; he often had to pull his brother along whenever they adventured in dark places, and had to encourage him whenever they were faced with new people. While they still had many similarities—particularly their extreme love for games—there were little things that Yami noticed that separated them and suggested that they weren't perfect duplicates of each other after all. Yami, for some reason he couldn't explain, didn't like the possibility that they weren't the same person. It felt like a threat.

But then, one day, he had been forced to witness something that confirmed his anxieties.

They had been making faces at a mirror, playing and challenging each other to pull the most ridiculous expression. The results of their efforts had formed in the shape of uncontrollable laughter, making Yami's cheeks warm and his smile to stretch. It was during this episode—one out of many—that his violet eyes caught once again their reflections in the mirror, and instead of seeing the forced ridiculous faces of their antics, he saw themselves in their natural state.

Yuugi's smile… was brighter than his own.

When he laughed, his whole face lit up like daybreak. His grin was filled to the brim with unabashed glee that poured out of him in bubbles of hiccups and giggles. His eyes would shine in a way that warmed the whole room, wide and bright and whole-consuming. There was an openness to his smile, an invitation that welcomed all to share in his joy, and it was infectious and endearing and breathtaking.

In comparison, when Yami looked at his own reflection, he saw a different type of smile—a different type of face. His smile was more crooked, more uneven—the left side of his thinner lips would quirk upwards in a natural smirk. Whereas Yuugi's eyes were an open fire, his were narrower, sharp in a sense that they were more likely to cut into a person's soul than warm it. He could see it so clearly now as they stood there side by side in the single bathroom mirror, standing on top of twin stools.

He could clearly see that they weren't the same.

Despite being twins, despite being born together, they were two separate people after all.

Yuugi's laughter died down as he noticed the silence of his brother. Smile fading somewhat in concern and confusion, the young boy turned his head and inquired "Yami?" with a slightly tilted head.

The sound of his name spurred Yami into action and he immediately jumped off his stool in a rush, the force of it making it scrape harshly against the bathroom tile. Yuugi startled at the sudden action and he hurriedly went after his brother, climbing down the stool carefully because he was aware that he was much more of a klutz than Yami was. He followed his brother into their room where he heard their bed squeak as the other boy dove into it. The night-light was on, shining a comfortable blue, and in its light Yuugi could just make out the clump of a person beneath the covers.

Concerned and feeling a strange twisting in his gut, Yuugi hastily walked forward and shook what he thought was Yami's shoulder. "Y-Yami? Are you okay?"

He didn't get a response.

Yuugi pouted. This wouldn't be the first time that Yami pulled a tantrum. In fact, out of the two, Yami was more prone to bursts of difficultness and moodiness than Yuugi was. Even though they were twins, Yuugi found it hard to decipher what Yami was thinking sometimes, and this outburst bewildered him. They had just been laughing a moment ago, and then out of the blue, Yami looked stricken and he simply fled. Usually, Yuugi could tell what was bothering him, but this time—he sincerely had no clue.

When he continued to get no response from the other, Yuugi simply climbed into the bed with him and tried to crawl under the covers. Surprisingly, he was met with no resistance, and Yuugi was able to cuddle up against his brother, their legs and arms touching and instantly warming him. They lay there side by side and in the darkness, Yuugi stared at his brother's shadowed face, unable to see his expression. He wasn't frightened though. Beneath the cocoon of blankets sharing Yami's warmth, Yuugi knew he was safe. He could feel the other's body shifting slightly as he breathed and he could feel the ghost of his breath on his face. It was uneven at first, out of breath, but as they continued to lay side by side facing each other, it began to even out and they seemed to breathe in tandem—as one.

This relaxed the both of them greatly. In the silence where they shared the same breath, they began to feel themselves lulling into sleep.

At some point, Yami blearily noticed someone coming into their room and recognised it to be their mother. She saw them in the bed together and smiled gently, brushing her lips against each of their foreheads in a tender kiss and then quietly closing the door, leaving it slightly ajar. Her presence roused Yami and once she was gone, their previous stillness broke and Yami reached out for his twin, pulling him closer to him in an embrace. Yuugi—fast asleep—grumbled something but didn't resist and instead snuggled in closer to the warmth.

It was then that Yami's previous insecurities melted away and the revelation he previously had no longer upset him. It didn't matter if Yuugi was different from him, if in fact they were two completely different people with two separate souls. Yuugi was still his brother, his twin, one who shared his breath and shared his life. He was still closer to Yuugi than anyone on this planet was—despite not being Yuugi, he was still Yuugi's everything.

He knew this, because Yuugi was _his_ everything—and there was no doubt in Yami's mind that despite their differences, a sentiment so fundamental, so raw and so matter of a fact, was shared between them too.

He held Yuugi tighter to him, feeling himself slowly succumbing to slumber, breathing in the same scent of shampoo they both used for their hair but somehow, somehow, it smelt different on Yuugi.

* * *

At first, school wasn't that bad. In fact, Yami had actually liked attending school—initially.

He didn't keep it a secret that he liked attention. He monopolised Yuugi's passionately and since their father was out of the picture (gone when they were two), their mother had always lavished them with unabated attention. When they were old enough to attend school, Yami had initially been wary since he thought that it would cause Yuugi's attention to be divided away from him.

He found out that wasn't the case. Not at first, anyway.

Yuugi had clung to him, extremely shy and introverted and too frightened by the other, louder children. Before, they had only been with each other; now, they were in a class of twenty other children the same age as them, and Yami could tell that this overwhelmed and scared his twin.

"It's okay," he reassured him, grasping his hand tightly. "Just stick with me, okay?"

And just like that, he had secured his position as the centre of Yuugi's world. They stuck to each other like glue, joint at the proverbial hip, tied at the umbilical cord. They were the infamous Mutou twins; if you saw one, you'd always see the other. The other children mostly stayed away from them, frightened away by Yami's protective hostility. But children were curious, naïve creatures, and their fears became dulled with familiarity and they became more daring. Why did they look the same? Why did they have such weird hair? How come they never hung out with anybody else? Don't they want to play with other people? Did they want to play a game?

Despite Yami telling himself that it would always be him and Yuugi against the world, the word 'game' was enough to incite them out of their exclusive bubble.

And when they did, Yami found that he _shined_.

He and Yuugi played games together constantly. They were a challenge for each other, being so alike, and they had to think outside the box in order to outsmart the twin that could basically read their mind. So, as they played games with these other children, Yami found that they were _easy_ —not a challenge at all. But he relished in the victory, in the win, because when he did prove himself triumphant, he would earn the adoration of the onlookers, from the kids who didn't suffer humiliating defeat.

Yami was good at games, and his extrovert, loud personality quickly made him popular.

Yuugi, while equally as good at games, was overlooked in favour of his much more confident brother.

Selfishness being in his nature, Yami was not opposed to this extra attention at all. As long as he was still the centre of Yuugi's world and he his, then this mindless adoration from the rest of the world was but mere decoration. And Yami did like shiny things.

So that's how school was for the twins: Yami basking in the limelight and Yuugi content to just be the wallflower, since he didn't desire popularity at all. Although Yuugi himself would sometimes feel jealousy towards his brother's admirers, he knew that Yami regarded them superfluously, like they were just the same as the toy soldiers they had buried in their toy box. Yuugi knew this, because whenever they were asked to partner up with someone, Yami would always choose him. When someone else asked him to be their partner, or to play with them when he was already playing a game with Yuugi, Yami would coldly reject them without batting an eyelid. While at the same time feeling secure because of this, young Yuugi felt that it was a tad twisted, a tad strange—although he was too young to understand why.

At some point though, Yuugi did wonder what it would be like to have friends. But he never had the courage to make them—and, for some reason, people found it hard to approach him, despite his obviously friendlier demeanour in comparison to Yami. Yuugi eventually began to believe that he was too weird for the rest of the kids—that they simply just didn't like him. He was too naïve and blind to the fact that it was his brother's hostility whenever someone approached him that drove other's away.

Yami was selfish and loved attention. Hence, he was also quite prone to jealousy. He didn't like it when someone threatened to take his other half away.

Which was why, even though he tolerated school at first, he eventually began to _detest_ it—because, for some _genius_ reason, the adults felt that it was within their moral duty to _split them up._

Yami did not approve. Not at all.

"We're going to be partnering you all up," a teacher would say with their mask of a friendly smile. "Hurry now and choose a friend!"

Immediately, Yami would reach out beside him to grasp Yuugi's hand, but the moment he did, the teacher locked eyes with the twins and shook her head. "Nuh-uh, boys. Let's mix it up a little, shall we? Yuugi, why don't you pair up with Katsuya? Hiroto? Do you have a partner yet? No? Okay, then how about pairing up with Yami?"

Yuugi let out a small squeak of surprise and fright. Yami allowed his previously neutral expression to morph into a death glare. The little students began to move away from their seats in order to match up with their chosen partners, while the twins continued to stay rooted to the spot. Eventually, though, two boys walked up to them—kids that Yami vaguely recognised to be sore losers after he beat them in a game of marbles.

The blonde one huffed and glared, crossing his arms. "Alright, so—teacher says that I gotta be with Yuugi today." A puzzled expression fell on his face. "Eh, which one of you is Yuugi?"

The dark look didn't leave Yami's face and Yuugi was too nervous to raise his voice, and instead he tried to hide a little behind his twin. But, despite looking extremely dense at first glance, the blonde kid's eyes flitted over to the meeker boy and pointed right at him. "It's you, right? 'Cause I know that Yuugi's supposed to be the shy one! Did I get it right?" His brown eyes seemed to twinkle in excitement, as if he viewed this as a sort of game in itself. "C'mon, let's go!"

Before Yuugi could protest, he was suddenly grabbed by the taller boy and pulled away from his twin's side. The other boy—brunette, with hard black eyes—opened his mouth to address Yami, but was surprised when he was suddenly pushed aside. "H-Hey!"

But Yami wasn't paying attention to him. He had rushed forwards when the blonde had taken Yuugi away and quickly grabbed his twin's other hand, stopping him from going any further despite the blonde's incessant tugging. "Let him go!" Yami demanded, eyes narrowed angrily.

The blonde turned to cast a confused gaze at Yami. "Eh? But teacher said he's my partner!"

"He's **my** partner!" Yami griped, trying to pull Yuugi towards him.

But the other boy instinctively responded to the challenge with a grunt, pulling back. "No, he's not! Everyone heard it! Teacher said that you were with Honda!"

"I don't want Hiroto Honda—I want to be with _Yuugi_!"

A voice interrupted them indignantly, "Hey, what's wrong with wanting to be partners with _m—_ "

But the voice was drowned out by more yelling. "Let go of him!"

"No, _you_ let go of him!"

"Boys, **enough**!" The reprimanding tone was enough for the blonde boy to let go of Yuugi as if he had been caught on fire, whereas Yami simply used this opportunity to hold Yuugi's hand tightly. The teacher walked up to them, a deep frown on her face. "What is going on here?" she demanded.

Yami's lips pursed into a thin line and there was a heavy silence in the classroom, broken only when someone started to hiccup. All eyes turned to young Yuugi, whose eyes had grown as wide as saucers and was filled to the brim with frightened tears.

"Aw, now look what you did!" the blonde boy fumed. "You went and made your brother cry!"

Yuugi hiccupped again and shook his head, furiously rubbing his eyes with his fists to try and save himself from further embarrassment, consequently letting go of Yami's own hand. The teacher crouched down in front of the boys and peered at Yuugi softly.

"Ssh, it's okay, sweetie. Are you hurt?"

Yuugi shook his head again.

"Good. Don't cry now. Are you okay?"

Yuugi sucked in a shaky breath and let his hands fall, revealing slightly reddened but otherwise clear eyes. He nodded.

"Good boy." Then she cast a hard stare at the two boys who stood on either side of him. "You boys apologise to each other. Right now."

The blonde kicked the carpet begrudgingly. "Sorry."

All eyes turned to Yami, who didn't breathe a word.

"… _Yami Mutou._ "

Yami stiffened and, avoiding everyone's gaze by staring at his shoes, he mumbled, "Sorry."

"Good enough. Now, I want everyone to sit next to their partners without any more drama, understood?" When Yami snapped his head up to protest, the teacher levelled him with a stern look. "Yuugi is going to be with Katsuya, and Yami—your partner will be Hiroto." Her gaze softened somewhat, a sort of pity in her eyes. "Don't worry, dear. You'll be able to play with your brother later. Now, come on—get along."

Forced to do so, Yami walked towards the brunette (who was moping on his own) and sat down next to him, extremely unhappy about the whole situation. As the teacher began to explain what they were going to be doing, Yami would constantly look to the side, towards his twin. His chest ached. Despite the fact that they were only across the room from each other, seeing his twin with another person made him uneasy. The blonde was talking animatedly to Yuugi and Yuugi himself seemed to be slowly warming up to the loud-mouthed kid. This upset Yami greatly and he was less than cooperative with his own partner as they stuck bits of sticks and glitter together on a thick sheet of paper. He stabbed the toothpicks into the paper violently, earning protests and glares from the one called 'Honda', but he didn't care.

He hated school.

* * *

The older they became, the more Yami realised that the world was out to separate them even further.

Not only did the teachers want to split them up when doing school projects or tasks, but their own _mother_ wanted to separate them too. When she surprised them with a bunk bed for their tenth birthday, Yami wasn't as thankful as his fake smile conveyed.

"I thought it was about time that you two got your own beds," she told them happily. "Do you like it?"

"I call bottom bunk!" Yuugi said, diving into the mattress.

"What," Yami began in a light-hearted tone, "you scared of being at the top?"

"You know how much I move about in my sleep," Yuugi whined, sitting up. "I'd fall if I sleep up there!"

Yami scoffed, but there was a small smile on his face despite the situation. "That's what the _railings_ are for."

Their mother scuffled Yami's hair in a light reprimand. "Play nice," she said, still grinning. "But yes—happy birthday, you two. Now you don't need to squish up in one bed. Isn't that nice?"

Yuugi leapt up from his newly-acquired sleeping place and hugged their mother tightly around her waist. "Thanks, mum!"

Yami followed suit and hugged her as well. "Yeah, thanks." Forcing out a cheerful tone, he said, "They're great. Bunk beds are awesome!"

He said this, but that very night, Yami crawled into Yuugi's bed after their mother had already tucked them in, bid them goodnight, and shut the door.

Yuugi was alerted to him coming, since he could hear him shuffling down the ladder, and felt his bed dip as his brother climbed into it. "Y-Yami?" he squeaked, feeling the warm brush of a limb against his arm. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want to sleep up there either," Yami confessed honestly, comforted by the shadows and darkness.

"What?" Yuugi asked in a hushed whisper. They were supposed to be asleep right now and thus, Yuugi was compelled to speak softly in order to avoid getting into trouble. "Why not? I thought you said that sleeping on a bunk bed was cool!"

Yami shrugged and snuggled closer to his brother. "It is cool," he said offhandedly. "I just don't wanna sleep up there tonight."

In the dark, Yami felt Yuugi staring at him. Then, with his warm breath on his face, Yuugi said, "I thought _you_ were meant to be the more mature one."

There was humour in his tone, a sort of teasing laughter. Yami grunted; he didn't find that particularly true, anyway, since he felt that Yuugi could sometimes be so much more mature than he was. He knew that their mother thought that at least, considering all the tantrums that Yami would pull on occasion to her exasperated grief. Yuugi giggled at him and then, relenting, wrapped his arms around Yami's shoulders and got closer. Instinctively, Yami wrapped his arms around Yuugi's slim waist. It was a familiar position—one of the many that they naturally formed when they found themselves in such a close, intimate space together. This time, however, Yuugi shuffled even closer until their foreheads were touching. In a whisper that would only ever be loud enough to be shared between the two of them, he said softly,

"Happy birthday, Yami."

Yami closed his eyes and offhandedly kissed the corner of his brother's lips.

"Happy birthday, Yuugi."

* * *

By the time they were thirteen, they started noticing girls.

Well, at least, to a particular extent.

Despite the world trying to separate them and discourage the co-dependence they apparently had with each other, they were still the closest twins that anybody could meet. They were still obsessed with games and were more inclined to play with each other than to notice anything else around them. However, despite Yami's efforts, they _were_ exposed to external influences—namely their classmates.

One of whom was Katsuya Jounouchi, someone who grated on his nerves despite the fact that he was a pretty okay guy—Yami couldn't help but begrudgingly warm up to him, since Yuugi held him in such high regard. Apparently, the blonde had been Yuugi's first 'friend', which never failed to rub Yami the wrong way.

"You guys!" Jounouchi announced loudly, interrupting their chess game. "You need to help me!"

Yuugi startled and looked at the blonde with wide eyes, immediately shifting his full attention onto him. "Eh? What's the matter, Jounouchi?"

There was a mad look in Jounouchi's eyes—he looked kind of fed up with something. He said a single word: " _Honda._ "

He pulled the accused to the forefront by the ear, the brunette howling in pain. "Jounouchi! Quit it!"

"He's been _pestering_ me about this stupid _girl_ and he **won't shut up**!"

"She's not stupid!" Honda yelled, moving away when Jounouchi finally released his captive ear. There was a blush on the brunette's cheeks that would rival that of a cherry. "I-I mean, she's super cute, and nice, and she's part of the library committee, and—"

"See, there he goes again!" Jounouchi groaned, dragging a chair to the table that Yami and Yuugi had been playing chess on. "Yuck!"

Honda stomped his foot. "What are you saying _yuck_ for? Don't tell me you still believe in cooties!"

Jounouchi pulled a face that Yuugi couldn't help but giggle at, whereas Yami just rolled his eyes.

"Yami, come back me up! Surely you've matured faster than birdbrain over here, right. I mean, don't you like Anzu?"

The twins seemed to simultaneously freeze. Yami quickly looked at his brother, but Yuugi's eyes were downcast and there was a slight blush on his cheeks. Noting his reaction silently, Yami coolly turned his head to quirk an eyebrow at the brunette and asked bluntly, "Where the hell did you get that idea from?"

Yuugi frowned at Yami's profanity, but the other boys didn't even bat an eye. Honda waved his hands in front of him, as if the demonstration was supposed to make his wild claim clearer. "She's always looking at you! And talking to you! And offering you her home-baked cookies!"

"So what?" Yami asked, suddenly annoyed. "Just because _she_ does that doesn't mean that _I—_ "

"Wait, hold up!" Jounouchi interrupted, slamming his hands on the table. The action caused some of the chess pieces to move and fall down, further irritating a certain tri-coloured twin. "She gives you _cookies_ and you don't share them with us?" He seemed utterly appalled, as if their very friendship sat on the balance of this troubling betrayal.

As Yami and Yuugi quickly put the chess pieces back to their original places, Yami answered indifferently, "I never accept them."

His words failed to placate the blonde. In fact, it only seemed to _incite_ him. " **What**!"

Yami shrugged. "I'm not interested." He cast a sharp eye towards Honda. "Besides, we're way too young to be dating, anyway."

Honda flushed redder than a tomato. "D-D- _Dating_? **I never said anything like that**!" he hollered.

"ARGH, you guys are such _girls_!" Jounouchi finally shouted, standing up. "What are you doing indoors at lunch time, anyway? I say we forget about all this girly stuff and go play some ball!"

"We're in the middle of a chess game," Yami said pointedly, giving the blonde a stern glare as if he was saying 'you should know better than this.'

When Jounouchi looked towards Yuugi for support, the twin just shrugged and offered a sheepish smile. The blonde rolled his eyes and groaned—" _Twins_!"—and simply dragged Honda away by his collar to release some pent up boyish embarrassment and forget that the whole conversation even occurred. When they were left alone, the two focused back on the game. However, despite their silent efforts, they both knew that the previous familiar tranquillity had been broken.

"So…" Yami started, to which Yuugi looked up with a lifted eyebrow. "You're not bothered by it, right?"

Yuugi's eyes widened minutely before he tried to hide his emotions behind a confused smile. "Hmm?"

But Yami, predictably, saw right through it, and just crossed his arms.

Yuugi dropped the act and pouted. With a half sigh, half groan, he slouched back into his chair and leaned his head back to stare listlessly at the ceiling. "It doesn't even matter," he mumbled. "It's not that I even like her _that_ much. I mean, she's nice to me and all, but… Well…" His lips curved into a bitter smile, but he still didn't look at him. "She doesn't really notice _me_ anyway…"

Yami clenched his fist unconsciously, a spike of anger and jealousy already grating on his already foul mood (thanks to a certain duo of idiots). This was why he didn't like Anzu. This was why he never accepted anything she offered him, despite his usually selfish personality. It was because _Yuugi_ liked her. He'd tried to hide it, yes, but Yami was his twin and he could hide _nothing_ from him. Yami would never be overly friendly with a girl that Yuugi liked—one, because he never wanted to hurt him in such a way, and two, because he found that thinking of girls in that manner _repulsed_ him. It irked Yami that Yuugi didn't seem to harbour the same feelings of repulsion to the opposite gender as he did. Maybe Yuugi was just more mature than him, in that regard? Honestly, Yami only cared about Yuugi and games, and Yuugi himself was already getting interested in _girls._

"Girls are dumb," Yami simply said. "We don't need them."

Yuugi laughed shakily and looked down again, meeting his twin's eyes. "You're right. This is stupid." He smiled and this time, it succeeded in reaching his eyes. "Shall we continue?"

Yami let the tension ease out of his shoulders slightly. "Yes," he said, reaching for his knight. "My move."

* * *

They were fourteen when it happened.

In retrospect, Yami was surprised it didn't happen earlier, considering that they were both healthy, hot-blooded boys.

In any case, Yami once again blamed Jounouchi for this turn of events—although, he couldn't really resent the blonde for this, since he honestly had nothing to complain about.

It began when they got home from school one ordinary, unassuming day and, as Yuugi was looking through his backpack for his homework, he suddenly let out a violent squeak. Yami's interest was immediately perked and he looked towards his twin, watching as the other hastily tried to shove something back into his bag.

"Yuugi? What's that?"

"N-Nothing!" Yuugi exclaimed, a little louder than necessary, his back turned towards him. "It—It was nothing!"

But of course, this was Yami. Mischievously, he snuck up behind Yuugi and suddenly tackled him from behind, wrenching his backpack away from him before he had any time to retaliate. "H-Hey! Yami!"

Yami laughed, standing up with Yuugi's backpack and rifling through its contents as Yuugi gave chase, trying to retrieve it. "What's got you so worked up, Yuugi?" Yami mused, dodging the other's hands deftly and using his own body to shield himself from Yuugi's futile attempts at rescue. Ignoring his twin's loud protesting, Yami finally fished out what Yuugi was trying to hide—and his eyes widened in shock at the item that he grasped in his hand.

It was a magazine with a scantily-clad woman on the cover, with bosoms as big as melons and lingerie that left _very_ little to the imagination. In big, gaudy pink letters, the title of the magazine spelt RAZZLE DAZZLE.

As Yami held the taboo item high up in the air for all to see, Yuugi shrunk back and fell to the floor with a groan, covering his reddened face with his hands. He laid on the carpet as if he'd just given up on humanity, and Yami cautiously closed and locked the door of their bedroom. He knew now that they were in the possession of something that their mother would _ground_ them _horribly_ for, and Yami did not like to be grounded. When Yuugi refused to unveil his face, Yami chuckled and sat next to the boy; he then curled up the magazine into a tight cylinder before hitting the back of Yuugi's hands with it.

Knowing what was being smacked against him, Yuugi flushed and yelled, "Quit!" before sitting up violently. His cherubic face was lit up a bright red and he avoided his brother's eyes, shifting awkwardly. He didn't need to look at him to know that Yami was smirking at him, waiting for an explanation. "I-It was Jounouchi!" Yuugi exclaimed, bursting under the pressure and wanting to desperately clear his name. "He—He told me that he stole a porn mag from his dad today, and he wanted to show me, but we were at _school_ and—and I wouldn't have wanted to look at it anyway even if we _weren't_ at school, Yami, don't even say it!—and just, he must have—" He finished his explanation with a groan, crossing his legs and burying his face in his hands again.

Yami listened to his story curiously, wondering where he had been when this was taking place, and deduced it had probably been during one of the English classes that he didn't share with Yuugi. Yami unfolded the magazine and looked at the cover more closely, leafing through the pages in a rather disinterested manner. At the sound of whooshing air, Yuugi peaked out between the cracks of his fingers and was shocked to see Yami just casually looking through the forbidden book.

"Y-Yami! What are you doing? We're not allowed to see this kind of stuff!"

"I know you're curious," was Yami's way of answering, shooting his brother a wicked grin. "Come on. Just to see what all the hype is about."

He put the magazine on the carpet between them and took the initiative, slowly turning through the pages. Yuugi, releasing an exasperated, breathy sigh, relented to his brother's whims and bashfully took peeks here and there, his face reddening by different degrees depending on what he saw. Lots of topless women. Lots of women with furry ears. Lots of women with no—

"Huh. Why are these pages stuck together?"

Yuugi had enough and called Yami a pervert, dragging his bag to his bed and emptying out its contents hastily in search of his homework. He refused to look at Yami's direction—or, more specifically, at the direction of the indecent magazine. Once Yuugi's attention was diverted elsewhere, Yami's interest also ceased to exist and he closed the book; he honestly was wondering if he was asexual at this point, because he wasn't feeling aroused at all. If it bothered him, he couldn't feel any symptoms to suggest that he actually cared. The women he saw in those pages were just people to him and, to be honest, it was quite disgusting—and the fact that some of the pages were sticky repulsed him even more, because he had an inkling about why that was.

'Damn that Jounouchi. I can't believe he actually had the nerve to bring such a filthy thing to school.'

He would burn it as soon as he had the chance. Possibly on the weekend, when their mother attended one of her book club meetings.

He also wanted to suggest that Yuugi wash his bag with soap as well, but he had a feeling that his twin already had the same idea when he threw his now-empty bag to the side of the room. Seeing Yuugi's red and nervous face, Yami felt a smirk spread across his cheeks despite his disgust and he knelt beside his brother's bed, looking up at him as he rested his arms on the mattress.

"Feeling flustered, brother?"

He was rewarded with a pillow to his face.

It was Yuugi's way of saying that that was that, and the matter was to be immediately dropped for all of eternity. However, that wasn't completely the case after all, as Yami found out later that night.

In the darkness of their room, he had been roused from a light slumber by soft, nearly silent sounds. He tried to ignore it at first but the sounds persisted, and in his dreary, sleep-induced mind, he began to recognise the slight squeaking of a bed beneath him and the shaky pants of a person he knew. The growing curiosity was strong enough to combat his desire for more sleep and he blearily opened his eyes, processing the darkness and the fact that it was still deep in the night. The gentle sounds continued and he had to strain his ears to focus on it; for some reason, hearing them made his heart pound, almost drowning out everything else in the otherwise silent room.

As quietly as he could, he crawled to the side of his bed and grasped the cold railings. With his throat suddenly feeling dry, he leaned over the side and peered below.

He could barely make anything out from the shadows, but that only served to strengthen his other senses. The shuffling in the bed, the heady pants, the breathless, quiet moans—all of it was amplified in the dark, in the pseudo silence. As he strained his eyes to adjust and capture the weak light seeping through their bedroom curtains, Yami could just make out his twin tossing and turning on the bed, with the covers thrown off of him. He imagined his clothes to be in disarray and could swear that he saw a sliver of a stomach, a waist. Out of context, Yuugi seemed to be suffering from a nightmare with the way he squirmed and whimpered; however, the heated electricity in the air and the obviously pleasured mewling obliterated the possibility.

Yami knew what was happening and he wasn't even disgusted.

He didn't know that, as his brother, he was _supposed_ to be disgusted.

Instead, he was _fascinated_. He swallowed dry air and continued to stare, straining his ears in order to capture every single sound that escaped Yuugi's lips. Perhaps it was because he was essentially hanging upside down to look at him, but all the blood seemed to be rushing to his head, making him feel lightheaded. The more he became aware of Yuugi's voice and heard the rustling of the sheets, the more he felt himself warming up. It was a foreign sensation to him and he couldn't help but squirm, for some reason feeling impatient and out-of-sorts.

He then startled when he realised that there was a bulge in his pajama pants that wasn't there before.

Pulling up slightly, Yami felt around his lower region in a confused, slightly alarmed manner, his hand brushing against his groin. He jumped slightly without meaning to by how _shocking_ the touch was. He stilled for a moment, having no trouble hearing Yuugi now, and collapsed onto his side, curling up into a ball as he hastily shoved his hands into his pants. His face must be flushed, he thought—just as he imagined Yuugi's own face to be flushed a deep, pretty red, because his blushes were _always_ pretty. Yami's eyes glazed over and he closed them tightly, listening closely to his twin's voice and mewls, allowing them to encircle him, surround him, drown him, consume him. He let out mirrored, heady pants, his body moving on its own accord as he stroked and pulled with clumsy hands.

Ah. Ah.

 _This_ was what being aroused felt like.

Yami bit his lip from moaning.

It felt _good_. Was Yuugi feeling the same thing? The air seemed dense and heavy with their breaths, and the sounds that his twin was making seemed like he was _right_ beside him instead of the bed below. That did strange thing to Yami's heart—made it _pound_ , made his cock _ache_ —and at once, Yami was struck with remorse. Why weren't they sharing this _together_ , like they did with everything else? They should be on the same bed, side by side, skin against skin, for such an experience like this. But Yuugi wasn't awake, was he? He was dreaming, wasn't he? This didn't count, surely not, and Yami was stealing this experience without Yuugi's knowledge, without his consent. Yami turned his head so he could moan into the pillow, feeling something inside of him building up.

Yuugi. Yuugi. His brother. His twin. Yuugi. His soul. His mirror.

His everything.

He wanted to touch him. He wanted to caress his skin and hold him in his hands, just like he was doing to himself. He'd know every spot that would tickle him; he'd know every spot that would make him breathless. Likewise, Yuugi would know how to touch him—he'd know how to please him, pleasure him, placate him. They would know every inch of each other by heart, would know all the secret places on their bodies without fail, because they were twins and the same and they shared _everything—_

' _Yuugi._ '

That night, Yami experienced his first orgasm, and whether or not he ended up screaming his brother's name into his pillow, he had no way of knowing. After the blinding white in his vision disappeared and his ears were no longer ringing, he forced his hectic breaths to calm down, despite the fact that his lungs wanted to burst out of his ribcage. His heart was hammering, his hands were sticky, and there was a coat of sweat all over his body—

And in the darkness, when he finally became aware, Yuugi's voice could no longer be heard.

Not even a soft snore to indicate a slumber—there was just dead silence.

* * *

The next day, Yuugi was unable to look at Yami in the eye, his face red when they greeted each other good morning.

* * *

When they were fifteen, their mother emptied out the spare storage room of their house and made it into a second bedroom.

As she carried the boxes up into the attic, she winked at her sons and said, "It's about time you two had your own rooms, don't you think? You've become young men, after all."

While Yuugi spluttered and whined " _Mum_ ", Yami only smirked at him. When Yuugi caught the smirk, he immediately flushed deep crimson and hit his brother harshly on the shoulder.

If he had been younger, Yami would have thrown a legendary tantrum and demanded that their mother stop being so _foolish_. Couldn't she see that they didn't _want_ to be separated, that they were more than happy to keep sharing a room together? Couldn't she see that the last thing Yami wanted was to be separated from his dear brother yet again?

But Yami was no longer so young and naïve, and such a demand wouldn't be received so well. He knew that the feelings he harboured for his brother were taboo (even though that was _ridiculous_ —how could it be wrong, if Yuugi was more than just a _brother_ , and was honestly the other half of his _soul_?) and he knew that being seen as independent from his twin was supposed to be for their own good, but—

But.

Yami glanced to his side and saw Yuugi staring at him, a sad, far-away look in his eyes—it looked much like _yearning_. When he realised that he had been caught staring, he quickly turned away, his cheeks a pretty pink.

Yami's heart thudded. Even without placing his hand over his brother's chest, he knew that Yuugi's heart was shuddering too.

* * *

He didn't know what triggered it. Perhaps it was a whole list of little things that just piled on top of each other through the years until it collapsed and toppled over and everything snapped. Little things like shy glances; fingers brushing against each other's in a card game; their shoulders bumping into each other during a movie, and neither of them willing to pull away; the glimpses of a blush; the indirect kisses through their shared ice-cream; the nervous lick of dry lips and the stolen stares that neither of them had missed.

Yami was feeling it and therefore, Yuugi was feeling it too.

It was an impatience of a dangerous kind, a hot bubbling just beneath the surface of their skin. Jealous glances at all the people who stole their attention away; the brushing off of other people's touch aside from each other's; the nights spent alone with neither of them in the same room, but still thinking of each other (doing sinful things—sinful _—wouldn't their mother cry if she knew_ ). And then, one day, Yuugi kissed him.

A natural thing, something they shared many times before—but before, they had always been innocent: brotherly, platonic, ones that would make their mother coo. But they were too old for those kisses now and the intentions were not the same, not the same. Yami knew this when Yuugi pulled back with a shocked face, their previous session of hysterical laughter at a comedy show dead and gone in the silence of the spontaneous kiss. Yuugi's hands were shaking and his face looked _stricken_ , as if he'd done something horrible, as if he'd just killed a person, and he bolted out of the living room and into his bedroom, slamming the door closed.

Yuugi did not see the kiss as an innocent, brotherly act of affection.

Yami knew this.

After all, only the guilty ran.

That night, when he knew that their mother was fast asleep, Yami snuck out of his room and crept along the hallway to the room right beside his. Even though they'd been sleeping in different rooms for the past year, Yami was still able to recall Yuugi's room by heart. He slowly turned the knob, not surprised to find it unlocked, and slipped inside. But once he was inside, he did lock the door. Precaution. Entrapment. Privacy.

So no one would even have the intuition to separate them.

In the darkened room, Yami prowled towards Yuugi's bed, just able to make out the clump of his brother as he hid himself beneath the sheets. Yuugi was feigning slumber, Yami knew. But his acting was poor and the rise and fall of his shoulders were too uneven, too shaky. Wordlessly, Yami climbed into the bed, making sure that his movements were slow and deliberate, as if approaching a cornered animal. Unable to ignore his presence any longer, he felt Yuugi shift beneath him, turning his body to face him, and Yami naturally manoeuvred himself beneath the covers until they were directly sharing each other's warmth, skin on skin, just as they'd done countless times before. But this time was different. Much different.

"Y-Yami," Yuugi stuttered, his voice hushed and breathy in the heavy silence. The older twin crawled on top of him until he had his forearms resting on either side of Yuugi's head. Through the shadows, Yuugi could just make out sharp, violet eyes, returning his stare with a heat and intensity that made him shiver. He reached up and gripped the front of his brother's pajamas, his hands unsteady. "I…"

Then, in the darkness, Yami leaned down and returned his kiss.

Unlike all their other kisses, they didn't immediately pull away. Instead, they lingered—Yami pressed his lips to his brother's until the lack of oxygen burned their lungs and he had to cease the contact. But their separation was only momentary, a split second of a second, until Yami leaned down again, peppering him with kisses and adoration. Yuugi shuddered, holding onto Yami's shoulders now as if to anchor himself, and timidly, he parted his mouth. Yami responded to the invitation immediately, prying the small gap open with his eager tongue and delving inside to explore a territory that not even _he_ had ventured before.

The heat was like static, sticky and wholesome and prickly. Yuugi shut his eyes tightly, opening himself to a heightened sensitivity as Yami pressed down on him, as his tongue lavished him—claimed him, massaged him, soothed him. Yuugi whimpered in the kiss and Yami shifted, the bed squeaking beneath them; the older twin wrapped the other in his arms and tilted his head back so that he could kiss him deeper. Being kissed by Yami was akin to drowning—Yuugi was losing himself in the waves, the strokes, the purrs; his breath was being stolen away with every exhale, every pant, and his brother wouldn't give him enough time to fully recover before pulling him under again, relentless. Motion—motion everywhere, friction; their pajamas were flimsy, thin, and Yuugi could feel Yami's skin rubbing against him as if he was already naked. He was becoming light-headed—delirious; he wasn't in his right mind anymore.

But then again, when had he ever been?

He was attracted to his _twin_. Ever since that night, when he dreamed about him instead of a girl.

Yami pulled away and the both of them panted heavily, their breaths mixing up with each other's until they couldn't tell who breathed what anymore. Yuugi's hands were still trembling and his grip on Yami's shoulders made them pale. "… Isn't this… kind of thing… gross?" Yuugi mumbled, feeling the pounding of his heart in his ears.

Yami was looking at him with those sharp eyes again, clouded with an emotion that Yuugi knew was reflected in his own. "Do you think it's gross?" Yami whispered. At once, Yuugi was reminded of all their secret nights beneath the sheets where they would confess to each other their hopes and dreams and fears.

"No," Yuugi answered, breathless.

"Neither do I."

Then Yami swooped down again and aggressively attacked his lips, biting, nipping, sucking, not holding back as he claimed Yuugi for his own. Yuugi moaned into the kiss, wincing at the harshness and feeling their saliva slip from the corner of his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, pulling him impossibly closer, and Yami grunted in response, slipping his hands beneath Yuugi's shirt and prodding every inch of him. The smell of him was intoxicating. Yami smelt like musk, of something earthy and heavy like lead. Yuugi was overwhelmed by the scent, by the sounds of their lips as they clashed with one another—his scent, his taste, his touch; it was all _Yami_ , oh God—

Meanwhile, Yami couldn't help himself. Beneath him, squirming and willing and softly moaning, was a young, soft Yuugi, compliant beneath his touch. His pale skin was smooth and flawless and he couldn't help but run his hands all over him as if he were silk, satin at his fingertips. He detached himself from his brother's lips and instead attacked his neck, his collarbone—he impatiently unbuttoned his shirt and shred the offending off of the other, rendering him bare-chested. Yami pushed Yuugi back onto his back, his hand splayed across his chest. At Yuugi's gaping look, Yami only smirked and pulled back to slip off his own shirt in one fluid motion, quickly diving down again to assault Yuugi's mouth as if that was the only way he was able to obtain oxygen for his lungs.

"Y-Yami," Yuugi breathed, his breath tickling the other twin's ear and causing him to shudder. "B-Brother…"

Yami closed his eyes and nipped gently at Yuugi's neck, feeling pleased and drunk from the building lust. He trailed his hand downwards, towards the hem of Yuugi's pants, and slowly dragged them down.

"Nnngh…!"

Yuugi panted, sure he was going to die of embarrassment, but he startled when Yami began to kiss his collarbone, then the centre of his chest, then his stomach, and then—

"Y- _Yami_!"

It wasn't like Yami was experienced. He'd never do this kind of thing with anyone else—everyone but Yuugi repulsed him; no one but his brother was able to arouse him. But he was old enough to be exposed to certain things—it was inevitable in this day and age—and he knew roughly how to do this. He'd read books, heard the lewd hints and suggestions, and was equipped with an imagination. He was somewhat familiar with the rules and thus, he treated this as a sort of game.

"Y-Yami… Yami…"

Yuugi gripped the sheets of his bed, staring as his brother's head bobbed up and down on his erect member. His toes curled and his breath hitched, feeling as if his face had lit up into flames. With a shaking hand, he reached out and gently grasped Yami's hair, curling his fingers around the soft tresses. This earned him a hum of approval from his brother, the action causing a vibration to run up Yuugi's cock and making him squeal. He naturally gripped on tighter and despite the fact that he was so new to this, had _no_ idea what he was doing, he stroked and kneaded Yami's head and helped guide him pump his member with his scorching mouth.

The air was filled with Yuugi's moans and breathless pants, and the slurping, wet, smacking sounds elicited from Yami's ministrations only served to add to the sinful melody. Saliva and pre-cum escaped Yami's mouth, which he tried his best to catch with his tongue. He watched through half-lidded eyes as his brother stared at him, eyes glazed over in mindless lust. The heels of Yuugi's feet were digging into his sides, urging him closer, wanting him to take him in deeper. He could tell that his brother was getting close with the way he so desperately tried to pump into his mouth, faster, quicker, stopped only by the firm hand that Yami kept on his hip. Wordless whines and pleads escaped Yuugi's mouth, begging him, please, Yami, _please_ —

With a 'pop', Yami released Yuugi's erect member completely and sat up, wiping the drool and pre-cum from his jaw with the back of his hand. The sudden loss of heat caused Yuugi to cry out and he looked at Yami in bewilderment, a sort of hurt in his violet eyes. "Y-Yami—? What?" He had been so _close_ —he was _so close_ ; why was his brother still teasing him at a time like this—

Yami climbed back on top of Yuugi and kissed him, shivering when Yuugi whined and thrust his hips upwards, his aching, neglected cock rubbing against his waist. Yuugi's nails were clawing into Yami's back, as if punishing him for stopping. When Yami pulled back, Yuugi was crying frustrated tears. "Yami, Yami— _please—_ I-I need—"

Yami kissed the tears away, dragging his rough tongue over Yuugi's flushed skin. "Together, brother," he whispered to him. "We'll come together."

They needed to share this experience together, wholly and completely. They were twins, he was his other half. Yami would have it no other way.

He rid himself of his own pants and suddenly, they were completely bare to each other. It wasn't something new to them—after all, they'd seen each other naked countless times. The difference here was that they weren't in a bathtub, working to be cleansed. Here, they were covered in a thin sheen of sweat that made them both high, and they wanted to get even filthier. Their cocks throbbed in tandem and Yami brushed them together in a gentle thrust, causing them both to hiss and groan. Yuugi's member was wet with saliva and pre-cum, and Yami's own cock leaked with need. Yami spat into his hand and reached down, seeking the entranceway into Yuugi's body that would make them _whole._

"A-Ah!"

The intrusion was sharp and uncomfortable, and suddenly Yuugi was nervous. He looked up at the face of his older brother, saw the blind lust and desire in his eyes, and was frightened. Despite the fact that they were twins, they were drastically different, even in physique. While Yuugi mostly spent his time indoors, Yami played sports as well, granting him a firm, lean body. Even though they were the same height, people often perceived Yami as being taller—mostly because of his confidence and outspoken personality, while Yuugi tended to slouch and fade into the background. Here, with Yami towering on top of him, Yuugi had never felt so tiny, so small. As Yami inserted fingers into his entrance, he winced and a dreaded feeling fell to the pit of his gut; he felt like he was going to be consumed by him.

The pained whimper that he released was not missed by Yami's lust-hazed mind. Finally noticing the discomfort and—fear?—in his brother's face, he slowed down and looked at him in concern. "Yuugi?" He dipped down and nuzzled his brother's cheek adoringly, planting kisses along his jaw and neck in attempts to comfort him, to reassure him.

Yuugi held on tightly, burying his face into Yami's neck. "I'm… scared," he confessed in a murmur, panting. "Brother…"

"Don't be scared, Yuugi," Yami whispered back, kissing his jaw more fervently. He held Yuugi's face between his hands and peered at him straight in the eye. "I've always kept you safe. I've always been with you. Brother… you don't need to fear me. Ever."

Tears slipped from Yuugi's eyes, which Yami erased with a gentle thumb. Yuugi sobbed and his brother kissed him, deep and meaningful and loving. "Nnngh…" Their tongues battled with each other, just another game—intense, fair, always a match, because they battled with their _equal—_ and when they pulled apart, a string of saliva connected their mouths together. Wiping it away modestly, Yuugi peeked at Yami again through his lashes and smiled timidly, nodding.

Yami was elated and couldn't help but kiss him again—tenderly, chastely.

Then he spread Yuugi's legs and positioned himself, using his hand to guide his stiff, leaking member to Yuugi's entrance—and then pushed in.

"A-Ah-h-h-hnng!"

Despite the fact that he abhorred to do so, Yami pressed a firm hand to Yuugi's mouth in order to silence him. Their mother was just a few rooms away from them and they couldn't wake her up. Tears sprung from Yuugi's eyes in pain and Yami, like before, kissed and licked them away. The extreme discomfort had caused Yuugi's erection to die a little, and when Yami grasped it in his gentle fist, Yuugi hissed in pain. Yami immediately let go.

"Y-Yami—It _hurts—_ "

"I know, I know," he responded tightly, breathing hard, shallow breaths. Yuugi was tight. "Don't w-worry, Yuugi—just h-hold on for a little while."

Yuug clenched his teeth together and nodded, mildly comforted by his brother's cooing and gentle caressing of his face. After a moment, Yami moved again, making shallow thrusts into Yuugi's hole that caused the other to groan and cry. To muffle his sound, Yami clamped his mouth over his, kissing him passionately. Yuugi's hands gripped his hair and dug his nails into his back, leaving his mark. Yami found that he liked the sensation—quite a lot. He purred lowly, his chest rumbling against his brother's, and he felt Yuugi shiver in response and dig his nails in deeper.

He began to set a rhythm, shallow and easy and gentle, until eventually Yuugi parted away from Yami's mouth to say breathlessly, " _Brother._ "

And instead of the pain and fright from before, Yami heard once again the _lust_. Feeling empowered and assured, Yami hoisted Yuugi's hips up, creating a new angle. The new position, while only a slight difference, was enough to cause Yuugi to gasp and pant and mewl with renewed fervour as Yami resumed his thrusting, steadily getting faster and harder. Yami bent down to breathe heavily against Yuugi's neck, one hand entangled in his younger twin's hair while the other kept his hip slightly elevated from the mattress. Meanwhile, Yuugi squirmed and shuddered, wrapping his legs tighter around Yami's waist and unconsciously drawing him closer, allowing him to dive in deeper. The mattress was sinfully soft beneath them, a cushiony surface that dipped and bounced and only seemed to encourage their rutting.

They moaned heavily against each other, their hot, steamy breaths combining. Yuugi drew him close and squeezed his eyes tight, murmuring, "Y-Yami… Yami… _Ya—_ "

And then he found it.

Yuugi released a loud shout that Yami was too late to cover up, not that he was in the right mind to consider much of anything like consequences anyway. At once, Yuugi seemed to clamp around him, nails creating delicious pain as they dug into Yami's back. "B-Brother! Ah! Ah! T-There— _no_ , I—ah!"

Yami knew what he had found and he wasn't about to lose it. With taunt muscles, he pounded into that same exact spot, delighting in Yuugi's broken yelps and screams in a way that was positively _sinful_. The bed squeaked violently beneath them, adding to the cacophony of beautiful music that they were making, and Yami was ecstatic to feel Yuugi's fully erect member brushing against his stomach with every thrust.

Without another thought, Yami grasped the member and began to pump it in time with his own thrusts. Yami anticipated the instinctive scream, clamping Yuugi's mouth closed with his own and swallowing the scream instead— _delicious._ Yuugi was a mess beneath him, a squirming, beautiful body of supple flesh that bent to his very whim. His warmth, the scent of his sweat, the sound of his muffled cries and the taste of his tongue—everything about him was undoing him, rendering him into nothing but this wild thing that lavished his brother, his only brother, his _twin_ —

Was he an animal?

Did that make them animals?

Yuugi ripped his mouth away and shouted in a broken, cracked voice, " _Yami_!"

And they both came, Yuugi spilling himself all over Yami's stomach in an endless stream, and Yami emptying himself with a groan deep inside Yuugi, his Yuugi.

He had always been his Yuugi, and he had always been Yuugi's Yami.

They shook together on that bed—a bed that they had shared before for years, as brothers and now as lovers; as two people, and then as one—and they held each other close. Yami wiped away the tears that fell from Yuugi's eyes and Yuugi reached up with shaky hands to hold Yami's face. He leaned up and kissed the older twin's forehead, cheeks, lips, Yami closing his eyes to such a tender display and feeling like his heart might break.

Yuugi was breathtaking. And while Yami couldn't deny that he was narcissistic, that wasn't why he thought Yuugi was beautiful.

He carefully pulled out of his brother, earning a whimper from him, and gently pulled the covers up and over their spent, naked bodies. They were sticky and messy, and Yuugi's sheets were definitely ruined. But the door was locked and even if they decided to sleep together, naked and cuddled close, nobody would be there to judge.

* * *

There were once twins that shared everything together: their food, their toys, their beds. It was their right to share everything with each other—and their privilege to not share with anyone else.

They were twins; they were mirrors; they were two halves of the same soul.

They shared many things, exclusive only to each other.

A secret was one of them.

* * *

End


End file.
